Rare Runic Items
'Rare Runic Items' The following Items are very powerful, and equally rare. Virtually never for sale, they are often assigned to guild members on important or especially dangerous errands, or found in the possession of Powerful Mages or in the treasure hoards of Dragons. If ever found for sale, they would cost into the multi-millions of Karats. 'Apogee Stones ' 'Charronite ' 'Runic Power Gloves' These highly sought after gloves allow the Mage to cast all Arcane and Meta-Magic Spells for a reduced Mystic Point Cost, equal to the regular cost to cast a Spell at 2 levels lower than they are actually casting it at. Note that the minimum casting cost of any Spell remains equal to the first level casting cost. These gloves have no other abilities. 'Runic Speed Gloves' Speed Gloves allow the Mage to cast all Arcane and Meta-Magic Spells with a Speed Factor of one, but at double the normal Mystic Cost. 'Gloves of the Magi' These gloves will increase the level of any Arcane, Meta-, or Proto-Spell by two levels. In the case of Meta-Magic, the Spell is manipulated by the Mage first, then the 2 extra levels are added. 'Mystic Power Orbs' These magical spherical crystal devices range in size from the size of a pea to the size of a softball. They vary in range and power. All Orbs have a Speed Factor of 3 unless noted otherwise. Becoming the controller of an orb is fairly straightforward. All a prospective controller has to do is touch and concentrate on an uncontrolled orb; they are now the controller. Once an orb is controlled, the controller remains the controller until they die or voluntarily pass control to someone else. Orbs cannot be controlled by anyone wearing physical armor more protective than AC: 15, (this does not include Mystic Skin). In addition, controllers must have at least one base Mystic Point. 'Orbs of Attributes' These orbs are spherical crystals the size of a human eyeball. They float along following their controller at a distance of 1'-2' and at approximately head height. As long as the orb is active, (i.e. not in the controllers pocket or otherwise stowed away), the controller receives its bonuses. 'Orb of Destructive Force' This Orb is an ancient and powerful design. They appear to be made of gold, silver, or brass, and are about the size of a baseball. The Orb is a powerful weapon in the hands of a skilled user. When the Orb is launched at an opponent whirling blades flash out and chop anything in their path into mincemeat. The controller can manipulate the Orb with hand gestures as it flies around. In order to effectively Strike with the Orb the controller must have a weapon skill in Orb Of Destructive Force. The DR of the Orb starts at 5 and is increased by 1 per level of the controller's skill. For example if the controller has a level 4 skill in Orb Of Destructive force then the Orb's DR is 9. The Speed Factor is four and the range is 300' feet. The Orb is indestructible. 'Orb of Eyes' This orb is a sphere 1-½ inches in diameter. It can be made out of any material but is usually made of glass or obsidian. They are always carved to resemble an eyeball. The Orb of Eyes can fly at a movement of 100, has an AC: 15 and an RF: 2. The Orb of Eyes sees things and relays what it sees back to its controller. In normal light conditions, (daylight), it can see up to 1000\', and in darkness It can see in up to 500\'. If this Orb is within 10\' of its controller, then the controller gets a bonus of +1 to Initiative. The maximum distance that the Orb may travel from its controller is equal to 100 ft times their MS. The Orb can be commanded to carry out the following pre-ordered flight patterns. * Sweep: the Orb maintains a distance of 500' ahead of the controller and sweeps back and forth over a 45 degree field of view. * Scout: the Orb will fly circles around the controller facing outward at a range of 100' * Follow: the Orb will follow the controller looking over his shoulder. This is when the controller gains the initiative bonus. * Sentry: the Orb will stay in one place slowly rotating 360 degrees. The caster can also concentrate and control the motion of the orb. If concentration is not maintained the Orb will drift back to follow mode. It takes one Action to change the Orb's direction or speed. 'Orb of Mystic Might' This Orb is every Combat Specialist's magic item of choice. It must be in contact with the skin of the controller. The Orb is one inch in diameter and appears to be made of steel. It is indestructible. As long as it is touching the skin of the controller, the controller gains one additional Action in combat. This Action can be used for magical or physical Strikes. 'Orb of Sanctuary' This white marble sized Orb is extremely powerful, and is a favored protective item. The Orb has three applications: Healing: the Orb will heal the controller or another creature they are touching up to full on their Personal DC and Hide AC. This power also cures all diseases, aliments, Nano-infections, drug addictions, and purges toxins and poisons. This power can be used twice per day. Armor: the Orb will cast 10thlevel Mystic Skin Spell twice per day with a Speed Factor of one. Sphere of invulnerability: creates an immobile impenetrable semi-transparent globe just larger than the controller that can be used three times per day. The globe is immobile, and airtight. Any objects that cross the boundary of the globe when it is activated take DR 2, (roll an unmodified D20 to determine the Strike Roll value and Accuracy Bonus). Any objects that are not damaged are pushed out of the Orb's radius. The sphere will contain about 3 minutes of air. The globe will last until dispelled by the controller, 24 hours, or the death of the controller, whichever comes first. 'Crystal Ball' This Orb is commonly used by kings, lords, lookouts, and anyone that would like to look at distant objects. Crystal balls are the size of a basketball. The controller can see anything with in 10,000 miles of the ball. The Character must know the location of where he wants to start looking. The field of view will then sweep over the ground at a Movement rate of 100. Its piercing vision can move and see through most solid objects, any materials except for lead and gold. 'Heart Stones' Heart Stones are rare and highly valued gems that grow only in the most treacherous caverns of the Underworld. While their origins are unknown, they are extremely valuable. Nations have been known to go to war, and many great houses have ruined themselves in campaigns to capture a single Heart Stone. Heart Stones contain Mystic energy that can be tapped into and used by practitioners of magic. The most powerful Heart Stones can even make Spells easier and faster to cast. In order for a mage to make use of a Heart Stone it must be contact with the mage\'s flesh. Mages do not get Spell Checks for any Spells cast using any Mystic Points from a Heart Stone. Because they are so rare, Heart Stones are almost never sold. The only ways to get a hold of one are to inherit one, to have one bestowed as a reward for a great service, or to kill its owner and steal it. All Heart Stones regenerate spent Mystic Points at a rate of 10 per hour. Heart Stones come in a variety of colors and sparkle with an inner light. The color of a Heart Stone will determine its power, see below. * Notes on Heart Stone Powers: Speed Factors of Spells cannot be reduced to less than 1. Casting Cost of Spells cannot be reduced to less than 1. In addition to the normal varieties of Heart Stones listed above there are also Pale and Brilliant versions of each color. Pale Heart Stones contain half the normal Mystic Points, while Brilliant Heart Stones have double the normal Mystic Points. 'Advanced Runic Infusion' Advanced Runic Infusion can be used to create a variety of Rare and Unique Mystic Items. The following list is a sample of items that can be made with Advanced Runic Infusion Projects. *Adaptive M-Cell *Bracer of the Javlineer *Gem Paste *Phased Compression Node *Sash of the Champion *Telekinetic Shield Arm *Thundering Ribbons Category:Rare items Category:Runic items Category:Advanced Runic Infusion